Battle for Bladehenge
"Battle for Bladehenge" is the seventh story story mission in Brütal Legend, and the first stage battle in single player. Story Eddie Riggs returns to Bladehenge to find the Razor Girls trying out their new bows. Mangus sounds the alarm for an imminent attack. Spotlights in the distance signal that Lionwhyte's Hair Metal Militia is on the move. Eddie tells Lars Halford to meet him in the field with his best engineer, despite the fact that Lars doesn't know what one is. Using his roadie knowledge and the materials around him, Eddie builds a Megastage capable of fending off an enemy attack. Ironheade notices the geysers in the field are becoming more active, as if they can sense the energy of the coming battle. Lita says that she's heard stories that the Titans were said to have summoned a force from deep within the ground with special rituals, and that they used this force to power their entire civilisation. Mangus remarks that they look bored, to which Eddie replies "I can fix that." Walkthrough After the cutscene is done playing, the player has access to a new solo, Fan Tribute. This can be used to win over a neutral fan geyser. Once the fans are on Ironheade's side, Eddie informs them that they will be needing merchandise. Mangus quickly constructs Merch Booths on any geysers that have been affected by Eddie's Fan Tribute solo from now on. Gameplay begins again, and the player is tasked with recruiting one Headbanger, Razor Girl, and Thunderhog unit. After those are selected, the player can select two more of their choosing, up to a load of 20. Another cutscene will play, and General Lionwhyte will fly down to the greet the rebels. After a short dialogue, He will show Lars the newly formed glam metal army, one comprised of Hairbangers, Groupies, and Glamhogs. These units are clones of Headbangers, Razor Girls, and Thunderhogs, respectively. With a rousing speech, Lars orders his men to charge, and the battle begins. Unlike all other stage battles in Brütal Legend, the goal of this mission is simply to defend, as the enemy has no Megastage to destroy. The Groupies can easily kill the player if they charge directly at them, but they can be dispatched easily with a Thunderhog Double Team followed by Facemelter. After all the waves of enemies have been defeated, General Lionwhyte will fly down and remark that though Ironheade has won, they would rue what they started. He flies off before Lars has a chance to strike him. Soundtrack * Battle Hymn/One Shot at Glory - Judas Priest * 11 O'Clock is a Direction - Peter McConnell Trivia *If the player fails this mission, General Lionwhyte will fly above the burning Megastage, saying "What is that smell? Is that burning hair?" *This mission serves as the tutorial on how to play a Stage Battle. *This is the first of two defensive stage battle missions. Gallery Battle for Bladehenge Start.jpg BFB.jpg Bladehenge Razor Battle.png Battle for Bladehenge.jpg Bladehenge Battle.jpg Mosh Pit Geyser.jpg Fan Geyser Discovery.jpg|Ironheade gaze upon the recently awoken Fan Geyser. Bladehenge Stage.jpg|Ironheade's Megastage makes its first appearance. Merch Booth Frame.jpg|Scaffolding erects itself as the Merch Booth is under construction. Mangus Road Crew.png|Eddie welcomes Mangus to the road crew. Glowing People.png| Merch Booth Battlefield.png Category:Missions Category:Story Missions Category:Tutorial Missions